1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for delivering a financial message to users, and more particularly, an electronic message containing predefined financial information and financial updates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
New client demands, technological innovations and tighter regulatory controls are changing the shape of the money management industry. The evolution of the Internet and the development of new technological capabilities are pressing security houses to develop methods that facilitate the need for efficient trading. In traditional asset management, customers are advised by financial advisors who interact with traders to execute securities trades on behalf of the customer. The ability of a customer and their financial advisor to have current information regarding the customer's specific portfolio as well as general market conditions often makes the difference between profitability and unprofitability.
Heretofore, many have attempted to provide such information to customers through various means. One such example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,921 to Zahariev et al., which teaches a system for analyzing a large data stream by applying time slices to create successive finite feed records which are compared to stored criteria for significance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,893,091 to Hunt teaches a system for electronically distributing information to users based on predefined criteria.
None of the related art references, however, teach a system and method for electronically providing users with financial updates regarding: order status, a user's specific portfolio and general financial information. In addition, none of the related art references teach the delivery of messages in accordance with predefined client user preferences such as specific account information; specific financial information; and the format of the message (e.g., detailed or summary). Furthermore, none of the related art references disclose a system and method which allows internal users (e.g., financial advisors) to monitor messages sent to client users as well as edit and/or add information in the messages.